


Beratement, Bullets, and Betrayal

by windy_x



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_x/pseuds/windy_x
Summary: A comparison of times.





	Beratement, Bullets, and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Portal fanfiction i’ve ever written, but I’ve been in the fandom for over 3 years. This is also the first fanfiction I’ve ever written on this website, but I’ve been lurking on here for a while. I’m more used to Wattpad and Quotev, haha. One last notice: all my fics until now were jokes. So we’ll see how this goes.

Chell took in a deep breath of air as the tip of her feet hit the cold pavement of the test chamber she was currently trying to make her way out of. As she continued to walk forward, she felt a cool blow of air coming towards her direction, and shivered in it. ‘God,’ she thought to herself, ‘It’s bad enough that I’m forced to withstand this. I know this place’s economy has decayed over the last few years, but can they at least get air conditioning?’

About an eon later, Chell took the same jump and got into the same position, walking forward as usual. Unlike the last time she had been here, there was greenery surrounding the test chamber, and panels had fallen, as if there were no supervision or care for it, and Chell had looked different. A good kind of different, though; dark eyeshadow and eyeliner, with light pink lips. How that had happened? She wasn’t even sure of an explanation herself, but it was definitely better than her previous appearance. Aperture had seemed to get warmer, luckily, as it seemed to be summer, though she could never truly be sure until she left. She had scrunched up the pant section of her jumpsuit, and tied the sleeves around her waist, revealing a white low cut tank top and another light blue one underneath. The room was absent of the voice of GLaDOS, as she was offline because of her doing. She sighed, and because it finally felt safe for her to do so, with the only other being who could possibly see her were plants, and Wheatley, someone she trusted in this bleak world, she broke a bit of a smile. 

2 weeks after that, Chell stood directly under the position she had been in before. She was in the basement of Aperture, which held all the secrets of the past of the only world she had ever known. She had the same appearance as last time, but not the same mentally. She was tired and had slower movements, as the adrinal vapor wasn’t getting down to the basement as quickly as before. Betrayal and sadness were the only emotions she was feeling, and the only emotions she ever felt she could feel again. Someone she had trusted, with all her heart, had done this to her? He’d sent her to the pit where the past had been collected, yet somehow forgotten by everyone, and she had trusted him! Her gun had a small potato with wires, a yellow light that was turned off, and other machinery sticking out of it attached to a point on itself. Small tears had threatened to fall, but she stayed calm and cool, a façade that all the robots had known her for: an emotionless beast who probably had brain damage (well, to some people at least). Despite this, she still kept going on, because she was committed to keep going on, and trust me when I say this:

Nothing can stop her when she wants something with all her heart, like escaping. She had dealt with beratement, bullets, and betrayal. Despite this, she still kept going on. Breaking out of Aperture was the ONLY thing she wanted.

So she was going to get it.


End file.
